Catch Me If You Can
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: InuYasha/YYH She didn’t know why but just the thought of being chased by her lover through a forest or city was the greatest thrill she could have. Hiei/Kagome One-Shot


_**Catch Me If You Can**_

**Summery**: She didn't know why but just the thought of being chased by her lover through a forest or city was the greatest thrill she could have.

**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to either InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho and make no profit from this fanfiction. The great anime's are owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Pairings**: Kagome/Hiei

**Rating**: M

**HBWD's Corner:** This is a contest entry for The Deadliest Sin's H/K contest! I chose this title because it screamed 'SEXUAL FRUSTRATION' at me and I was like, 'YES!!! I TAKE THE!!'… So, here we have it xD LOL!

_**-+-+-+ Catch Me If You Can +-+-+-**_

Blood pumped through the frantic woman's veins as she looked around herself, blue eyes wide with both anticipation and giddiness. She loved it when they played these kinds of games. _Loved_ it. She didn't know why but just the thought of being chased by her lover through a forest or city was the greatest thrill she could have. Her life wasn't as exciting as it used to be she would admit, but when he did stuff like this, it made up for it.

And he had to love it too. The thrill of the chase, the unknown of what the other would do in this kind of environment, the _thought_ of the other moving in closer and closer and closer…

_Ugh, I'm getting wet, need to stop thinking about that._ Higurashi Kagome mentally mumbled and leaned lightly against her tree. She closed her eyes to get a better focus on her mate, who was a good few miles away. _Hm, good, I did lose him in that crowd of humans._ She gave a soft giggle and quickly raced through the trees, blending her scent and aura with the foliage as she did so.

She pushed a branch out of the way and grinned broadly. Hiei was still in downtown Tokyo, and he was lightly peeved. Of course he always was when she gave him the slip but that was always resolved with a good nights 'sleep'.

At that thought the _miko_ broke into another peel of giggles.

_So predicable, Ka-Go-Me._ Hiei's deep voice purred through their mental link. Said woman gave an inaudible string of curses and locked her mind down tightly.

"So much for this hiding spot." Kagome grouched. She liked the park; it was a good place to hide from her sexy little hybrid. "Lets see, where's somewhere Hiei wouldn't look for me…" She thought and raced out of the park.

Hiei's familiar aura was practically flying towards her and she barely got out of the green area and back into the concrete jungle when he landed on the far edge of the park. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments and Kagome nearly lost her footing.

Smoldering red eyes speared into her body, heading straight to her nether regions and warming them as only he could.

She gulped thickly and twirled away, feet dancing across the ground in rapid succession. _I have to win this time!!_ Was the main thought that passed her over-worked brain. _Think, Kagome, think! Where is the best hiding spot?_ The raven panted softly and quickly blended into the heavy throngs of the evening Tokyo flood. And instantly, a place flashed into her mind as she saw somewhat familiar hair. It wasn't the same color but it was enough to spark the _miko's_ brain and light a preverbal fire.

_Hopefully he won't be home or I'll never get to live this down._ She walked with a purpose and had to keep her triumphant smirk down as Hiei's aura passed over the river of humans. _Ha! Take that! I so outsmarted you __**again**__!_ Kagome had to keep herself from dancing in her spot as he raced away from her position. _I'm so going to top tonight!_

_**-+-**_

The thought fluttered across her link and Hiei twisted around to push off the building he was going to land on. He pulled off the _Jagan's_ bandana and scoured the hundreds of annoying humans below. _Where are you, Kagome?_ He whispered to himself and hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

His blood pumped excitedly as his cock twitched under his baggy black pants. He was so close he could taste her on his tongue, he knew it. It was just a matter of time and a little bit of luck to pick out his mate's dark head of hair from the throng of Tokyo humans. The tops of their heads looked annoyingly similar he had come to figure out.

This was how the two had met too, if he recalled right. She was running from him back then, but for completely different reasons. His Kagome had been running for her life, not for topping privileges (not that he minded her on top, it left his hand free to 'play' with her soft mounds) but because Koenma had ordered the tentai to find her and bring her in for questioning.

The toddler had caught a glimpse of her aura as she argued with that damned half demon.

Of course, he should be thanking InuYasha because he brought him the one thing that made him feel complete and happy, besides killing. If the _hanyou_ hadn't argued with her and set her off, her _miko ki _flaring around her wildly and sending Koenma's machinery in a tizzy till a few of them blew out. He had called them in, told them to search a certain part of Tokyo and sent them on their merry way.

Hiei, who had felt the rise of energy, pulled his bandana off and instantly started to look for her with his Jagan. He had nearly growled in annoyance when he felt her so close to his general area. So, following the bright pink blip on his radar, the _imiko_ found his target stomping away from a peeved _inu_ who was screaming at her to stay where she was.

Kagome had whirled around and told him to leave her alone. _Bad move._ Hiei vaguely remembered thinking.

She had paused mid step after her shouting match and stared **straight** at him through the foliage that concealed him. "Shit." Was the only word that passed through her mouth before she turned tail and yelled for her friend, InuYasha, to get out of here.

The _hanyou_ has asked her what was wrong but Kagome said that she just remembered she had something to do at home that needed her there soon. Dumb dog actually believed her.

So the chase was on… If you could call what she did a chase. She zigzagged and double backed and ran into crowds, she did whatever she could to get him off of her trail. And as sad as it was to say, she did get away from him, but only for a few seconds at a time.

His little _miko_ didn't know he had the _Jagan_ eye at the time.

Hiei had finally cornered her in a park and showed Kurama exactly where they were. The wait was short but seemed to drag on forever, at least for Kagome. Her heart was beating so fast he thought she was part hummingbird.

When the fox had arrived, the detective and the _ningen_ in toe, and tried to reason with her.

Kagome had told him to fuck himself, pretty much.

The _imiko_ smirked to himself as he scanned for his _miko_ with anxiously hungry eyes. He absolutely _hated_ it when she blended her aura to her surroundings. It made finding her that much harder… Or on the other hand it made finding her that much sweeter… Her challenges were getting harder, she was outwitting him and it both pleased and pissed him off.

Hiei paused and leaned over to look down from the top of a shorter building. _Where are you, Kagome?_ He thought and drummed the pads of his fingers on the cold concrete. _If I were Kagome, where would be one place I would think of to beat my intelligent mate?_ And at once, the answer slapped him in the face and he gave a devilish smirk. _And he's gone for the day, too._ The hybrid disappeared in a blur of black.

-+-

Kagome looked up at the tall apartment building and pushed out her senses to feel the aura in the complex. _No sign of his _youki_._ She thought and quickly raced up the steps. She waved to the watchman before slipping into a small elevator.

Her back resting against the cool metal surface, the _miko_ pondered over her wonderful relationship with her mate, Hiei. _We've been together for three years._ She thought and lost herself to the better memories, never noticing the reddish blue blip of _youki_ that flashed and danced across her senses like an invisible veil.

_He was such an asshole in the beginning…_ Kagome thought and gave a soft smile, her hand pressing gently against her mouth. _Well, before we started dating._

She remembered, quite vividly in fact, when he told her he wanted to court her.

--+-- **FLASH** --+--

"_Onna_." Kagome turned and glared at the rude little demon that slid into her room easily and leaned against her window frame.

"What—" She hissed back at him and crossed her arms over her chest and cocked out a hip slightly. "—do _you_ want?"

Hiei said nothing for a moment and seemed to be debating something. His crimson orbs locked with hers and Kagome had to keep down her gasp. The red depths were filled with lust and hunger. Two things she had never seen directed to her.

"H-hiei?" She shakily whispered and took a tentative step forward.

He thrust his fist out to her and Kagome flinched back. She didn't mean to, really! He just moved so fast that she thought he might punch her in the face.

The pale appendage seemed to turn to marble when he saw her twitch.

Hiei was silent for a moment. "Do you fear me?"

Kagome gave him her easy smile. "No, why would I?" She tilted her head and touched his hand softly, moving it slowly so both of her hands covered the warm flesh. "Just because your different and have two opposing elements means absolutely noth-" She had never got to finish her sentence, since the hybrid had kissed her.

And boy was it a kiss. It was oh so steamy and hot that it had her insides churning and warming, but also had a touch of ice that stabbed at her insides. It just made the kiss all the sweeter, in the _miko's_ opinion.

When Hiei released her lips after a moment and leaned back, still stoic as ever, Kagome was at a loss of words. "Hiei… wha…?" She stammered and touched her lips with the pads of her fingers, a heavy blush spreading across her cheeks.

He touched her face, his hand moving slower this time, and locked eyes with her. "May I court you?"

**--+-- END FLASH --+--**

Kagome smiled softly and stretched her arms over her head, her mind coming back to consciousness.

Her body went ramrod straight. "SHIT!" She cursed and looked up at the dinging numbers and sighed happily. "HA! Take _that_ Hiei!" Kagome grinned and hit the 14 button, which was the next stop. She raced from the elevator and ran to the stairwell, only to jerk around and head back into the closing metal doors. "Nooo!"

She could hear her mate's whisper-soft chuckles as they passed her mental barrier, which had slackened against him. _You can't get away from me, Kagome._ He told her and lazily started to walk up the long flight of stairs to wait for her on the next level, which was the one she was suppose to stop at. _I'm to good._

Kagome snorted angrily and leaned against the back walk. Right, we'll go with that. She grouched and scowled angrily as the door opened.

Hiei smirked at her and held out his hand. "You lose."

The raven slipped her hand into his before throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. This time… She thought before their link tampered off and ended as their lips grew hungrier against the others.

The two stumbled around the tiny hallway and Hiei ripped himself from Kagome to grab at the needed room's doorknob. He jammed the key that Kurama had given him in emergencies when Kagome kicked him out (which had happened only twice…) and opened his friends apartment.

Kurama had left for a business meeting earlier that week and wouldn't be back for a while, so the two had free reign of his apartment.

Kagome didn't seem to notice when he picked her up by her thighs, set her hip snuggly against his and dry humped her a few times. All she did was throw her head back, exposing her creamy neck and give of a tantalizingly soft moan.

Hiei slammed her back roughly against the wall (leaving a nice sized crack in it, I might add) and slanted his mouth harder against his mates. His hips moved with hers and he could practically _taste_ her growing pleasure. He moved his head down to her chin, to her throat, to the low sloping neckline of her shirt, hands roaming and touching and groping and _feeling_ her soft flesh under his fingers.

_Kami_ he loved her. So much it hurt sometimes… Like right now.

He shifted his legs into a wider stance and bucked against her roughly. "Woman, if you do not start to remove your clothing I will do it for you." He hissed breathlessly and gripped her breast softly as he traced his tongue along the neckline of her shirt.

Kagome arched her back into him and bit her lip softly. "Mmm…" She fumbled with her pants, her fingers stumbling and trembling against the denim material.

Hiei, finally giving up, growled loudly. His claws lengthened and he sliced through her shirt and jeans in easy strokes, the tips barely nicking her tender skin underneath. "Fucking finally…" He growled and undid his belts (with Kagome's help) and positioned himself at her entrance.

Their eyes locked and Kagome tenderly touched his cheek, a loving smile playing across her beautiful face. "Please…" She whispered and Hiei needed no other invitation. He slid into her with practiced ease and snarled softly at the tight warmth at encased his length like a well-fitted glove.

No matter how often they had sex, his mate never lost that virgin tightness.

He let his head fall back and shuddered when Kagome lazily traced her tongue over his throat and rocked her hips against his at a slower, more tantalizing pace. Her soft giggle had Hiei's eyes narrowing dangerously. _So you want to play, do you?_ He purred in her mind and slammed roughly into her clenching heat. _Well, two can play at that game… just remember who you're dealing with, Ka-Go-Me._

The hybrid jerked her legs over his shoulders, pushed the back of her neck against the wall and pounded ruthlessly into his mates opening. He planted his feet firmly on the wood flooring and curled his body so he could suckle at her bouncing breasts.

Her pleasured moans filled the large apartment and neither noticed the surprised redhead that had stumbled upon their lovemaking.

[**Well, that's one hell of a greeting.**] An amused voice quipped, easily breaking into his friend's mental barriers.

Said hybrid froze mid pump. Kagome wiggled her hips slightly before gasping and struggling against Hiei. "K-kurama! Wha—uh, what are you doing home… uh…" She stammered and pushed her legs away from Hiei's shoulders.

He let her slide down and turned around to glare darkly at the avatar.

[**Don't get pissy with me, runt, you were the one fucking in **_**my**_** house.**] Youko snickered and winked lazily at the enraged _imiko_. [**I was enjoying that show to… mind starting it back up again?**]

Kagome laughed softly and grabbed at her ripped clothing. "Uh… Sorry, Kurama. We'll just be leaving now." That said the embarrassed _miko_ and pissed hybrid disappeared out of his balcony window into the late afternoon.

_**-+-+-+ End OneShot +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner:** Yay!! Here's the oneshot for the entry, hope you guys liked it! _(giggles)_

**Translations:** _Miko_ – priestess. _Hanyou_ – half demon. _Ki_ – energy. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Ningen_ – human. _Youki_ – demon energy. _Onna_ – woman.


End file.
